The Golden Lion
by spiderrock
Summary: los Royal y Shadow paladin han caido una nueva amenaza se asoma sobre cray y solo Ezel y el resto de los gold paladin pueden detenerla. Pero que papel juega la Pricesa de los Pale moon, y Ezel sera encantado por su belleza o sera de los pocos que conocen la verdad de la Domadora de Dragones. Primera historia por favor no sean muy malos y se reciben cualquier sugerencia.
1. prologo

Prologo

Este no es el mundo que ustedes conocen, es un mundo en el cual la ciencia y la magia se mezclan y cuyos habitantes van desde guerreros, hasta bestias legendarias este mundo se llama, Cray. Sin embargo, ese planeta no siempre fue así solía ser una tierra de puros dragones. Aunque, según pasó el tiempo otras razas empezaron a surgir y la tierra se fue llenado de vida.

Según la raza de los hombres se fue evolucionando, lo mismo paso con su relación con los dragones; los hombres buscaban vivir en convivencia con los dragones ayudándose unos a otros y muchos de los dragones aceptaron la idea incluso dejando que un determinado grupo de humanos los montaran. Sin embargo, uno no acepto, el dragón más antiguo y el más fuerte aquel que controlaba la oscuridad el Chaos Breaker dragon se opuso a la convivencia. Según el, los dragones eran lo más superior que existía y no solo los humanos sino toda la creación debía servirles. Así fue como la guerra empezó entre aquellos que lo apoyaban contra los que se oponían a los dirigidos por Soul Savior Dragon. Las razas que habían surgido se fueron a apagando según la batalla se hacía más intensa. Al final Soul Savior logro sellar a Chaos Breaker en una montaña en la parte más oscura de Cray. Sin embargo, el mundo estaba destruido casi todas la vida se había extinguido él y sus compañeros se dieron cuenta que su lucha había matado al mundo y que solo había una forma de revivirlo. Soul Savior eligió además de sí mismo a 4 dragones de distintos elementos y los 5 se adentraron en 5 puntos de la tierra y sacrificando no solo su poder sino su misma existencia para revivir toda la vida que había habido en esa zona. De esta forma se crearon 5 nuevas naciones, Soul Savior creo el reino de los hombres el Santuario del cielo, el dragón de fuego Blazing Fire creo la nueva tierra en la que los dragones vivirían el Imperio de los dragones, el dragon del agua Tri-Stringer resucito los mares y creo la nación de Magallica; el dragón del bosque Sephiroth recreo la naturaleza que había existido y creo la nación de ZOO; por último, el dragón de acero Azure Dragon con su partes metálicas creo humanoides y robots en una fortaleza de acero conocido como la nación Stargate la cual con el tiempo se alzaría como una nave y protegería Cray desde el espacio. Desde entonces, los dragones durmieron y se volvieron existencias superiores a cualquier otra, al mismo tiempo que decidieron nunca más volver a intervenir en los asuntos de este mundo. Puesto que, ellos creían que ningún de ellos debía decidir el futuro de ese mundo; sino que ese futuro debía ser decidido por los pueblos que ellos habían resucitado.

Sin embargo, los cinco dragones olvidaron algo así como donde ellos se sellaron la vida regreso y fue influenciada por su poder. Lo mismo sucedió con la montaña donde sellaron al dragon del caos en el lugar la vida fue corrompida los humanos enloquecieron y algunos se volvieron demonios o mutantes toda la vida en ese lugar estaba desquiciada y sin propósito al igual que el dragon que la había creado. La zona oscura del mundo había nacido


	2. Chapter 1 Una nueva Batalla

Capítulo 1

¿Cómo llegue a este punto? Mis ojos ven todo borroso, no tengo fuerza para levantarme, mis espadas están a punto de romperse. Aun así, no puedo quedarme aquí tirado debo levantarme. Maldición cuerpo, no es la primera vez que somos lastimados hemos aguantado el dolor antes. Siempre con el fin de proteger algo, aun así todo lo que logro es alargar mi mano la sangre que cae de mi frente nubla aún más mi visión pero aun así debo llegar a ella. Me arrastro con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, cada vez estoy más cerca, ya casi llego. Sin embargo, cuando mi mano está a punto de llegar a ella algo la detiene la pisa para ser más exactos.

- Tan cerca Ezel, tan cerca. Me sorprende el valor que tiene esta chica para ti, pero acéptalo rey de los paladines. ¡ HOY PERDISTE¡

No dice más, solo me levanta con una mano del cuello. Demonios muévete, pelea, haz algo ella está mirando eres su última esperanza no la puedes dejar morir. Aun así, mi cuerpo no se mueve y veo como mi enemigo canaliza su poder en su otra mano, es una esfera eléctrica de color purpura. Si eso llega a golpearme, estoy muerto apenas soportar una de esas cosas intentando repelerla con todo mi poder, no aguantare otra. Lo lamento, no pude salvarte no pude cambiar el destino. Mientras esos últimos pensamientos cruzan mi mente la energía se acerca a mi rostro aun no a hecho contacto y ya siento como me repele. Se acerca más y más siento como la luz me absorbe y mi cuerpo empieza a romperse, el dolor inunda cada rincón de mi ser y aun asi en lugar de gritos o maldiciones solo logro decir una cosa, un nombre, el suyo.

- Luquierrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Y de repente todo se es consumido por las sombras. Sin embargo, no estoy muerto a menos que este lugar sea la otra vida pero no lo creo. De todas no me quedan fuerzas creo que solo me dejare caer en este mar de sombras pagando por no poder cumplir mi promesa con ella.

Y entonces su mientras su conciencia decencia entre la más profunda oscuridad para lo que a muchos le podría hacer pensar en el infierno, no están del todo equivocados pero el caballero no estaba muerto; al menos, no en ese momento porque había algo que mantenía su mente por apagarse completamente. Una memoria insignificante, un recuerdo, pero que para él era lo más preciado que tenia. Un recuerdo de su niñez y de la primera vez que la vez que la vio y del encuentro que había enlazado y cambiado el destino de ambos y que ahora varios años después iba a determinar el futuro de este mundo.

Era una memoria de hace mucho tiempo, un dia un príncipe pequeño decidió escaparse del palacio. Pese a que no tenía más de diez años no existía guardia o guerrero que pudiera detenerlo cuando se lo proponía. Bueno, excepto por los 5 caballeros de la guardia personal del rey, pero ellos nunca le pondrían una mano encima por pedido del mismo rey. Normalmente, cuando el príncipe escapaba solo era para pasear un rato en el pueblo y luego regresaba. Sin embargo, ese día el príncipe decidió saltar el muro de la ciudad de los paladines para conocer los demás pueblos que conformaban el reinado de su padre. Esquivando a los guardias y corriendo a la velocidad de rayo recorrió sin problemas el reino de la medicina de los ángeles comandados por la reina Shamshiel. Luego, siguió por la villa de las sacerdotisas oráculo que eran gobernadas por la Diosa Amaterasu. Por último, el único lugar que no había visto era el reino de su tío la tierra oscura de los paladines de la oscuridad. Puesto que, así como hay guerreros que deben actuar según lo normalmente correcto hay momentos que requieren de caballeros que hagan lo que sea por la victoria. Sin embargo, el príncipe no fue capaz de entrar, la presión y la maldad que emitía la ciudad por el poder de su tío que se hacía llamar el "Dictador de la Oscuridad", ya que había renunciado a su nombre luego de perder la corona con su hermano, lo paralizo. Con miedo y sin saber qué hacer, camino hasta un lago y se sentó a temblar. Si alguien más lo hubiera visto se diría que esa sería la primera vez que el príncipe hubiera actuado como un niño de su edad. Así, mientras su cabeza se entraba más y más entres sus rodillas un cachorro se abalanzo contra él; y así, toda la inseguridad se alejó de su mente mientras tocaba el pelaje de ese cachorro. Era un cachorro de pelaje enteramente negro excepto por dos círculos chicos que había en su cuello a cada lado, siendo uno de color blanco y otro de color marrón. De igual forma, tenía ojos rojos y orejas redondas y una larga cola de color blanco cuyo pelaje se había formado de tal forma que hacía parecer que tuviera una estrella al final.

De pronto, vio como a lo lejos una niña se acercaba corriendo rápidamente llamando al cachorro con una voz entrecortada, era una niña pequeña de cabello marrón y vestido con un vestido negro. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que llamo la atención del príncipe sino sus ojos al ser estos de distinto color; su ojo izquierdo era de color rojo y el derecho de color azul.

- ¡Cerberus! ¡Cerberus! Donde estas.

Se acercaba más y más buscando al perro que jugaba felizmente con el príncipe. Así fue que, al ver a su cachorro jugando con un desconocido el encuentro entre los dos se dio, uno que decidiría el destino de la tierra de Cray y que al mismo tiempo abría la puerta a un futuro lleno de esperanza. La niña confundida se acercó al príncipe quien no había dejado de mirarla desde hacía un tiempo y le dijo:

- ¿Porque, aunque Cerberus está jugando contigo la tristeza no se aleja de tu corazón?

- Porque aunque soy un caballero que debe pelear y dirigir a mi pueblo sigo sintiendo miedo que me impide actuar.

Respondió el príncipe sin saber el por qué le confiaba a una completa extraña algo que no le diría ni siquiera a su padre. Sin embargo, lo dijo sin levantar la cabeza pues creía que el miedo era una vergüenza para alguien como él quien en el futuro seria el rey de los paladines. La niña no respondió, solo se acercó lentamente a él, mientras Cerberus se alejaba del príncipe según la distancia se acortaba entre los dos niños. Entonces, solamente lo abrazo fuertemente y dijo las palabras que el príncipe usaría para guiarse desde entonces en su vida.

- El tener miedo no te hace débil, solo es algo que te hace esforzarte más en proteger aquello que te es importante. Así que, ya no estés triste.

Ahí acababa el recuerdo, esa bella memoria que hasta este momento le había dado fuerza para pelear sin importar la situación. Pero que, ahora no había hecho diferencia alguna y así siguió mientras su mente se adentraba más en ese lago de oscuridad. Sin embargo, la historia no empieza aquí ni en esa memoria de hace ya tanto tiempo. Si no, tiempo después varios años cuando el príncipe se volvió un guerrero con compañeros que al igual que el estaban unidos por el deseo de proteger a su pueblo. Sin embargo, el príncipe no siguió el camino de su padre él creó un grupo aparte de paladines diferente al de su padre, la orden de los "Paladines Dorados" y fue conocido por su valor y fuerza como el león de fuego, Ezel.

Sin embargo, todo empezó dos semanas antes de los sucesos ya narrados. El padre de Ezel el rey de los paladines Alfred se encontraba en la su sala del trono mientras esperaba, junto a su amada la reina Salome, llegada de los representantes de las demás naciones. Ella era una hermosa mujer digna del rey de los caballeros; tenía cabello rosado que era adornado por una corona de rosas de plata, vestía un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta los pies y tenía un collar de gemas azules con una gran perla en el centro. Ella había sido un guerrero en el pasado que había luchado junto con el rey de los caballeros y así como élla amaba al rey el, la amaba y lo menos que quería era que ella, quien había decidido vivir una vida pacifica tuviera que volver a pelear. El rey odiaba las peleas por un cierto hecho de su pasado que incluso toda el amor de Salome no podía borrar.

Cientos de años habían pasado desde la guerra de los dragones y empezaba a crearse una era de paz. Sin embargo, la paz no había sido algo fácil de conseguir sobre todo con los pueblos que habían salido de la zona oscura que había estado constantemente en guerra pues las tres facciones que habitaban en esa zona, los asesinos, los demonios y los mutantes habían comenzado una guerra tan atroz que incluso se empezaba a extender más allá de los límites de la zona oscura. Al momento que el rey de los caballeros escucho eso dijo para sí mismo "Basta esto ya duro suficiente". Se levantó de su trono y con su armadura blanca y espada monto a su caballo Ipherion y llevo a los paladines a la zona oscura a detener la guerra. Una vez allí, seria testigo se una imagen que los seguiría por toda su vida un campo rojo lleno de muerte y lágrimas donde los que aún no morían agonizaban dando gritos horribles que solo se escuchaban por un segundo. Dado que, la batalla seguía y los muertos solo servían como piso para los vivos. Ante tal escena el rey no pudo controlarse y con la más grande ira que nadie pudiera imaginar se unió a la batalla. No pasaron ni unas horas y la batalla había acabado, ni el mismo rey recordaba que había pasado solo vio a las tropas de los tres pueblos rindiéndose ante él.

Mientras su mente recordaba aquellos horribles sucesos una suave mano lo devolvió a la realidad. Era su reina quien al verlo absorto se había preocupado.

- Mi rey, que es lo que te sucede.- dijo ella mientras su mano se acercaba a su rostro

- No … es nada Salome. Solo me puse a recordar. Pero te juro esto, sin importar el costo te protegeré a ti y a nuestro pueblo.- respondió el rey tomando su mano.

- Alfred ¿Que es aquello que recordaste? Es acaso que sientes algún peligro que se acerca a nuestro reino.

En ese instante antes de que el Alfred pudiera responder entro a la sala un mensajero que les dijo que los líderes se habían llegado y lo esperaban en la sala de reuniones. El rey se paró y dejo ver su blanca armadura la cual tenía incrustaciones de oro en los hombros y en su pecho. Siempre agarrado a su espada de color azul con empuñadura blanca. Espero a que el mensajero se fuera y volteo donde su reina que ya de pie esperaba su respuesta y dijo

- No lo sé… realmente no lo sé.

Sin embargo, aquellos recuerdos no dejaban su mente y con ellos la sensación de que la paz por la cual había luchado por tanto tiempo no iba a durar. Sacudiendo entro a la sala donde nueve personas se hallaban sentadas. Tomando su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa y clavando su espada en el suelo observo cuidadosamente a cada uno de los representantes. El primero, representante del reino de los dragones ;era un caballero que vestía una armadura color rojo escarlata tenia cabello rubio y ojos verdes que le había hecho acreedor del título del "Caballero Escarlata" y el único hombre que había sido capaz de montar al rey dragon.

Luego, del capitán de los mares, Basskirk resaltaba por ser un hombre con cabeza de pulpo y cuyo traje era el de un marinero que consistía en un chaleco rojo, guaste blancos y una látigo de cuero que se enrollaba al su brazo izquierdo, pero su poder era respetado por el mismo Alfred y dirigía a los piratas, los cuales eran humanos que habían abandonado el santuario y habían decidido vivir en mar.

La diosa de los oráculos Amaterasu quien se decía tenía el poder del sol; vestía un vestido largo amarillo que resaltaba su piel morena y cabello negro que era adornado por una corona dorada en forma de sol. Junto a ella se encontraba la reina de aquellos que consideraban ángeles, la reina Shamshiel; la cual presentaba un vestido blanco de mangas largas que eran a travesadas por líneas rojas que iban desde sus manos a sus hombros y que combinaba su piel blanca y cabello rosado el cual a diferencia de Amaterasu que lo tenía suelto ella lo tenían peinado de forma que parecía un corazón.

Al otro lado de la mesa se encontraba la reina del grupo de asesinos de la zona oscura la reina que podía domar dragones Luquier. Para muchos ella había sido un misterio pues en contraste a su piel blanca todo en ella era negro, su vestido, su cabello y para muchos su corazón. Sin embargo, lo que más impactaba era aquel parche con el cual escondía uno de sus negros ojos.

Al costado, se encontraba la reina de las hadas conocida comúnmente como la "Dama de las rosas". Llevaba un vestido verde bosque y que en realidad estaba hecho de hojas pues ella era un hada que poseía el poder de controlar la naturaleza. Mas, ello no le impedía verse hermosa con una gema roja q adornaba el centro de su vestido y guantes verde limón que llegaban hasta los codos y dejaban de lado su hermoso cabello color purpura.

El siguiente, era el capitán de la marina de la nación Magallica el almirante Theo quien era el jinete del dragon que reinaba los mares. Poseía un traje completo color blanco en el cual la chaqueta tenía una línea amarrilla y negra que eran los colores de su escuadrón. Cabello celeste que era escondido por una gorra con visera negra. El rasgo más resaltable del capitán era la espada de empuñadura negra y hoja celeste que llevaba en la espalda y solo se quitaba para sentarse pues era tan larga como él.

El representante de la nación de Stargate el robot Eisenkugel. Un androide que después de varia peleas había tenido la necesidad de construirse un traje robótico para poder seguir viviendo. Este traje era de color azul metálico y cubría todo su cuerpo.

Por último, al otro extremo de la mesa se encontraba el hermano de Alfred quien no podía soportar sentarse en otro lugar que no fuera enfrente de él. Además, a diferencia de Alfred su armadura era de un color negro con adornos de plata un completo opuesto a él.

- Amigos, saben muy bien para que los he llamado hoy.- comenzó diciendo el rey de los caballeros.- es verdad que la mayoría de las guerras que hubo entre nosotros se han detenido, pero creo que podríamos lograr que esta paz durara más si aceptamos una alianza global entre nuestros pueblos.

Todos los demás se quedaron callados, sabían que entre ellos no habían realmente lazos fuertes que en cualquier momento por la razón que fuere podría haber conflictos pero esa misma razón les impedia confiar en los demás.

- Eres un ingenuo Alfred. Nosotros los paladines somos el pueblo más poderoso que hay , simplemente deberíamos dominarlos a todos. – contesto irritado su hermano.

- ¿En serio "Dictador"? Por qué creo que mi señor y los demás dragones de mi tierra podrían acabar tranquilamente con este lugar.- dijo tranquilamente el caballero escarlata.

- Deténganse, Alfred tiene razón es posible lograr una convivencia, un apoyo como se ha logrado aquí en el Santuario del cielo. – respondió la Diosa Amaterasu.

- Puede que haya funcionado aquí diosa del sol – interrumpió el capitán Bass Kirk.- pero solo porque tú y los demás líderes de esta zona se arrodillan ante el rey de los caballeros. Pero como sabemos que todo esto no es plan para que nos arrodillemos ante el como lo hacen ustedes.

- ¡Yo no me arrodillo ante nadie! – dijo el dictador mientras apuntaba su espada negra ante el capitán de los mares.

- ¡Suficiente! –dijo Alfred dando un grito que dejo a todos los presentes paralizados.- no planeo gobernar a nadie, ni que esta alianza tenga un líder a menos que la mayoría lo decida así. Mi idea era reunirnos de esta forma que formáramos….

No había terminado de hablar cuando todos los presentes sintieron un temblor como nunca antes se había dado en Cray y mientras seguían sorprendidos llegaron a ver como un pilar de luz violeta surgía del horizonte y se extendía hasta el cielo. Todos salieron de la sala al balcón del castillo para poder ver bien que sucedía. Gran error, solo fueron capaces de ver como la colonia de robot la nación de Stargate caía en el horizonte creando una explosión increíble. Una explosión cuyo calor podía sentirse hasta ese balcón y vieron como de esa gran explosión salía una figura negra.

- ¿Uno de los Androides sobrevivió? – pregunto inocentemente Alfred.

La figura se acercaba más y más rápido al balcón. Tan rápido que para ellos que lo veían venir había dejado de ser una figura y se había convertido en un cometa negro que se acercaba a ellos.

- ¡Retrocedan! – grito Alfred pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Otra explosión se dio en el balcón, todo estaba borroso para Alfred había reducido el daño al retroceder unos segundos antes del impacto. No perdió tiempo, según iba recuperando sus sentidos comenzó a buscar al resto de los lideres aún estaban vivos, desmayados pero vivos y mientras se podía de pie lo vio a la figura negra que se había acercado a toda velocidad viéndolos desde lo antes había sido el techo del balcón de su castillo. El no entendía que había pasado, una nación había sido extinguida en segundos y un ser extraño había venido a su castillo a atacarlo.

- Quien eres tú?- pregunto Alfred mientras se ponía totalmente de pie

- Un error de tu pasado, mi rey tú ultimo error.- respondió la figura.

Según el humo de se iba disipando logro ver el rostro de aquel que se había atrevido a destruir su palacio. Ojos rojos ello fue lo primero que vio y lo único que necesito para saber quién era.

- ¿Eres un demonio? Es imposible, los demonios que podían pensar y tener tal poder fueron eliminados. No debería quedar uno.

Así mientras decía esa frase su mente regreso a aquella batalla en la zona oscura ya hace varios años atrás. Al finalizar la batalla y estando todos vencidos Alfred escucho como entre los generales murmuraba y se preparaban para crear una nueva batalla con tal de conseguir la zona oscura. "Es una locura" pensó para sí mismo "estas criaturas solo buscan muerte y destrucción y lo peor es que disfrutan de ello, no merecen vivir" y estuvo tentado a eliminar a todos los demonios. Puesto que, con su poder era algo que podía lograr fácilmente pero, no ello no era lo correcto era volverse lo mismo que ellos, volverse un demonio pues en un inicio todos los demonios fueron humanos que fueron consumidos por la oscuridad. Pero no era ello lo que lo carcomía, no era ello lo que le impedía poder vivir felizmente con su reina y con su pueblo. Aquello que le impedía vivir era una mezcla de vergüenza y culpa que se asomaba a su mente apenas intentaba dejarlo atrás como una voz que le decía "no puedes olvidarlo", pero ¿Culpa? Por qué, el rey de los caballeros era un símbolo de honor y bondad el cual no tenía manchas, solo de esa forma podía guiar a su gente por el camino correcto o al menos ello era lo que se creía. Usualmente, al mismo Alfred esa ideología le parecía una tontería un ser humano tiene tanto bien como oscuridad nada es absoluto. Sin embargo, no era la opinión que podrían tener lo demás lo que le generaba culpa el mismo se juzgaba por aquel hecho que sucedió luego de que se detuviera de ejecutar a los demonios. Uno de ellos, ni siquiera recuerda cual fue, lo ataco con sus garras sin pensarlo, ni dudar con su espada corto los brazos del demonio quien a los pocos minutos murió. Lo que le siguió a eso fue una masacre aprovechando la oportunidad, casi todos los generales saltaron al ataque intentando al menos llevarse consigo al rey de los caballeros.

El rey de los caballeros no cayo; al contrario, el elimino prácticamente solo a todos los generales. Sin embargo, lo que nadie sabe que durante esa masacre muy dentro en su corazón el rey disfruto matando a todos esos demonios más allá de que fuera lo correcto o fuera defensa propia él sabía que solo había estado buscando una excusa para matarlos sin piedad. Él pudo detenerlo sin matarlo todos los demonios estaban débiles. Eso era lo que le impedía disfrutar de lo bueno de su vida, aunque fueran demonios el mato solo por sentir el placer de matar y ello era lo que él no se podía perdonar.

Un estruendo fue lo que lo regreso a la realidad y vio cómo su hermano que también se había levantado peleaba con el demonio. Ya despierto podía verlo claramente tenía la apariencia de un hombre cabello gris, camisa negra con 6 seis franjas color purpura teniendo tres a cada lado; las cuales estaban debajo de seis alas terminadas en punta del mismo color. Apenas había terminado de observarlo cuando este descendió del cielo en dirección a su hermano. Este al verlo venir empezó a lanzar cortes de energía oscura los cuales el demonio esquivaba a gran velocidad cuando ya se encontraba a medio metro de distancia del Dictador con su garra derecha en menos de un segundo ya había golpeado el pecho del caballero negro.

- ¡Hermano! – grito Alfred

- No te metas Alfred, yo soy suficiente para acabar con este tipo. – respondió el caballero sin inmutarse.

Pues, el golpe no lo toco ante la sorpresa tanto del Alfred y el mismo demonio el caballero en esa milésima de segundo que paso antes de que la garra impactara su pecho coloco su espada para bloquearla. Así, mientras daba un grito movió la espada con tal fuerza que hizo retroceder al demonio. Un segundo más tarde ya tenía su espada en alto listo para cortar al demonio en dos. Este no tenía forma de evadir cuando su golpe fue repelido y se vio obligado a retroceder perdió su equilibrio y solo podía ver la espada descender rápidamente hacia su pecho. La espada descendió pero no corto al demonio, la espada negra fue detenida por las alas del mismo que habían formado un escudo enfrente de él. Pero solo duro un segundo, en el instante que el Dictador retiro su espada las alas volvieron a la normalidad. Al mismo tiempo los dos combatientes te enfrascaron en un intercambio que duraba segundos el demonio apuñala con su garra derecha pero el dictador bloqueaba con su mano izquierda y con la derecha intentaba cortar al demonio quien se defendía con la garra izquierda. Aquel ciclo se repitió un sinfín de veces y el rey de los caballeros puedo ver como las fuerzas chocaban y se formaba un círculo negro alrededor de los dos. Hasta que el demonio detuvo la espada con su garra y sin importar la fuerza que ponía el dictador no podía moverla.

- Ya jugamos suficiente, su estuvieras en plena forma tal vez seguiría con esto pero, ahora no vales mi tiempo. Mi objetivo es Alfred. – dijo el demonio seriamente.

- ¡MALDITO!- grito el caballero- toma esto "Juicio del infierno".

Y apenas dijo esas palabras un rayo negro salió de la espada e impacto directamente al demonio siendo su figura consumida en ese haz de luz negro. Pues no era una espada ordinaria, la suya y la de Alfred eran espadas gemelas una que controlaba la luz y otra la oscuridad que habían heredado de su padre. Esas sombras tenían el poder de consumir todo lo que tocaran aunque fuera un demonio que era producto de la oscuridad esas sombras lo consumirían y de él solo quedarían cenizas en el mejor de los casos. Sin embargo, ello no fue así según el humo generado por el poder del caballero se iba disipando la expresión de confianza que tenia se fue disipando así lo hacia el humo solo quedando una de terror puro.

- ¿Esto es todo lo que el Rey de los Paladines oscuros tiene que ofrecer? No me sorprende que tu hermano te haya vencido tan fácilmente. – dijo el demonio con voz burlona.

- Im… imposible- dijo el caballero- incluso los demonios deberían ser consumidos por mi sombra. ¿Quién eres?

- ¡Soy Reiji! El nuevo rey de los demonios y aquel que hundirá este mundo en la más grande oscuridad.

Habiendo dicho eso sus brazos empezaron a tomar un aspecto diferente, sus garras se volvieron más grandes y un destello oscuro comenzó a cubrir sus brazos hasta la parte de los codos. Lo que paso después duro solamente un instante; antes de que el caballero negro supiera que había pasado el demonio lo golpeo con su garra izquierda en el pecho mandándolo volar a la pared; acababa de impactar cuando sintió la garra del demonio en su cara, en menos de un segundo esta ya había recorrido todo el trecho que lo hizo volar y lo tenía a su merced ello fue todo lo que pudo ver el caballero antes de que este lo impactara contra el piso con tal fuerza que prácticamente lo rompió con su cuerpo. Horrorizado el rey de los caballeros no concebía la idea de que su hermano que era casi tan fuerte como el fuera derrotado con tal facilidad. Así, mientras el caballero negro yacía en el piso arrojando sangre de su boca pues el primer golpe le había roto tres costillas. Pudo observar como el demonio se preparaba para acabar con él y como su garra se acercaba más y más a su pecho; ningún pensamiento pasaba por su mente no sentía enojo ni humillación el único signo que realizo fue dar una leve sonrisa pues incluso en la muerte el Dictador no tenía miedo.

- ¡Cinco piezas de destrucción! – dijo Reiji mientras hundía su garra en el pecho del caballero.

En ese instante un grito resonó en todo el reino, pero solo duro un segundo antes de ser apagado por una columna purpura que salía de la cámara más alta del castillo del rey de los Caballeros. Según la luz se iba disipando Alfred observo como de su hermano no quedaban nada excepto cenizas; el "Dictador de la oscuridad "había muerto. Ante él estaba no solo el asesino del caballero, de su hermano sino aquel que había matado a toda una nación mientras corría hacia el levantando esa brillante espada de hoja blanca en el aire y antes de que dejara que la ira controlara su mano; el caballero sabía que los días de paz que tanto había intentado proteger se habían acabado y que una nueva batalla había empezado.

* * *

PRIMER CAPITULO LISTO POR FAVOR DEMEN SUS OPINIONES PARA SABER COMO MEJORAR LA HISTORIA DEPENDIENDO DEL APOYO PUBLICARE UN CAPITULO POR SEMANA GRACIAS SIGUE LA BATALLA DE ALFRED CONTRA REIJI


	3. Chapter 2 Llega el Leon Dorado

Capítulo 2: Llega el León Dorado

En todo el castillo se escuchaban el choque de armas, mientras los guardias y el resto de los paladines se apresuraban a la cámara del rey podían sentir que ahí dentro se libraba una batalla sin igual. Mientras tanto, Alfred aun usando toda su fuerza no era capaz de herir a Reiji; si su espada no bloqueada por los antebrazos de Reiji este la esquivaba incluso cuando encontraba pequeñas aberturas en su defensa y atacaba con una fuerza y velocidad impresionantes sus alas lo bloqueaban con gran facilidad. Sin embargo, Reiji aun si lograba bloquear los ataques del caballero este sabía que poco a poco este se acercaba a herirlo; puesto que, los últimos ataque hubieran acabado por el sin no fuera por esas alas malditas que lo protegían. La única testigo de tan sorprendente batalla era la reina Salome mientras en su corazón los sentimientos de asombro y preocupación chocaban entre si también lo hacían ráfagas de luz y oscuridad al momento en el que el caballero y el demonio chocaban entre sí. Sin embargo, para la sorpresa del demonio a Alfred ya no le quedaban fuerzas, esa explosión del inicio lo había debilitado más de lo que este pensaba y la ira de haber visto tanta muerte y la paz por la que tanto había luchado destruido no lo dejaba usar la poca que le quedaba eficiente. Recién cuando empezó a tener problemas para levantar su espada se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, lo único que lo salvaba era que el demonio ignoraba su estado y que este también estaba agotado; pues, aunque sus ataques carecían de estrategia mantenían su fuerza y velocidad. Otra vez el rey intento cortarlo, otra vez fallo la diferencia fue que esta vez que en lugar del demonio, el retrocedió.

Por unos instantes ambos se detuvieron, ni el rey fue hacia el demonio ni el demonio fue hacia el rey. A Alfred no le quedaban fuerzas, si quería tener una posibilidad de ganar y detener esta locura debía poner todo lo que le quedaba en su siguiente golpe. Sin embargo, el demonio se había dado cuenta de que el rey planeaba algo y sabía que ni sus alas ni sus garras soportarían un ataque así, a él solo le quedaba una opción repeler el golpe con todo su poder.

El caballero blanco tomo su espada y cerrando sus ojos la clavo en el piso. Tanto Reiji como Salome como el poder se iba acumulando poco a poco en él; hasta el punto que una luz blanca empezó a cubrirlo por completo lo más raro era que; desde que Reiji vio esa luz todo su cuerpo se paralizo. Su mente no lograba comprenderlo, ¿era miedo? No, eso no era posible; él había abandonado toda emoción todo por el poder; entonces, porque no podía moverse por que sentía si se movía dejaría de existir y en ese instante se dio cuenta de algo que para muchos sonaría obvio y no tendría sentido en un momento así pero esto sería lo que podría salvarle la vida a Reiji.

- Este es el verdadero poder del rey de los caballeros. – murmuro para si mismo.

Alfred por el otro lado, había recuperado su concentración y se disponía a realizar su ataque final pero, necesitaba de todo su poder si es que no quería terminar como su hermano. El aura de luz que lo rodeaba cada vez se hacía más grande y brillante ; tanto que iluminaba toda la habitación.

- Tal vez los errores de mi pasado ayudaron a crearte ¡Pero no dejare que mi pasado siga controlando mi futuro! ¡Si mi error fue destruir, esta vez definitivamente protegeré a todos! – dijo el Caballero lleno de convicción

Una risa macabra se escuchó en el momento en cual dijo eso; era Reiji quien había abandonado su pose de pelea para ponerse a reír a carcajadas hasta el punto que casi cae de rodillas. El caballero lo miro sorprendido no entendía que pasaba esas deberían paralizar más a Reiji pero, en cambio paso lo contrario lo liberaron de la parálisis.

- Realmente – dijo Reiji burlonamente – no entiende como tu gente puede seguir a alguien tan estúpido como tú. Alfred te equivocas en algo, cuando me refería a tu error no era por los demonios que masacraste.

En ese momento toda risa dejo su rostro siendo cambiada por una expresión de odio hacia el caballero lo cual incrementaba la confusión del mismo.

- ¡Tú error no fue matarlos! ¡Tú error fue dejarlos vivir! Si los hubieras matado… si los hubieras matado a todos ¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

Esa declaración golpeo a Alfred más fuerte que cualquier golpe que hubiera recibido hasta ahora. Toda esta muerte, las de los habitantes de la estación espacial, de su hermano y quien sabe cuántas mas ¿eran su culpa? "No , no es posible"

- ¡ESTAS MIENTIENDO! DESAPARECE, REIJI ¡JUICIO DEL CIELO! – grito Alfred con todas sus fuerzas.

En el instante que termino de decir el nombre toda el aura que lo cubría se concentró en la espada. Alfred levanto la espada y lanzo ese rayo de luz contra Reiji. Cualquiera podría haber visto que ese era un ataque devastador no parecía algo que pudiera lanzar un humano pues ese rayo de luz de viajaba a alta velocidad era más que eso, parecía un cometa que surcaba el espacio y reducía todo lo que tocaba en polvo. Un rayo de luz salió de la habitación hacia el horizonte.

Los guardias que estaban tanto adentro como afuera del castillo al sentir tal poder se detuvieron ; algunos por miedo otros por curiosidad , pues en qué clase de pelea podría estar el rey para tener que usar tal poder. En ese momento dos guardias que estaban haciendo guardia en la entrada no pudieron evitar la pregunta que asomaba a muchos de los ciudadanos de la ciudad testigos de ese rayo de luz.

- ¿Qué es eso? – menciono un guardia algo confundido.

- El poder más grande que tiene el Rey Alfred un rayo de luz que destruye toda la oscuridad "Juicio del cielo"- respondió otro.

- ¿Pero quién es tan poderoso para obligar al rey a pelear tan seriamente? – respondió el primer guardia.

- No lo sé. Pero esto es bueno el rey debe a haber acabado con el intruso. Podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo para llegar a él.

Cuando termino de decir eso el guardia sintió como alguien lo empujaba a un costado y solo llego a ver una figura que corría a gran velocidad en dirección al castillo y a la sala del rey.

- Padre, espero que este bien. – dijo la figura mientras se dirigía al palacio del rey.

Alfred estaba agotado, lo había usado todo y lo único que lo mantenía en pie era esa gigantesca espada blanca que había clavado al suelo. Sin embargo, poco a poco sentía que ya no podía seguir y antes de caer sintió como unas delicadas manos lo sostenían y lo abrazaban. Era su esposa la reina Salome quien se había levantado para sostener a su rey que había cumplido con su palabra; había protegido a su pueblo ya ella poniendo su vida en la línea para lograrlo.

- Lo lograste Alfred, lo lograste. – dijo mientras lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte al rey de los caballeros.

- Gracias, Salome. - fue todo lo que podía responder el caballero.

- Oigan, espero que estén despidiéndose por que planea matarlos en este mismo momento.- dijo una voz

En ese instante Salome volteo y lo vio sus ojos no podía creerlo el debería estar muerto no existe nadie que pudiera sobrevivir ante tal poder. Sin embargo, ahí estaba es verdad sus garras estaban llenas de grietas y podía ver sangre derramándose del costado derecho de su boca.

- Como… ¿Cómo es posible? – dijo la reina sin poder entender lo que pasaba.

- Realmente, esa técnicas es terrorífica sobre todo para un ser de la oscuridad como yo. Si la hubiera recibido directamente estaría muerto.

- ¿Directamente? No es posible – dijo Alfred al darse cuenta que sostenía algo en su garra izquierda.

Reiji no era tonto, en el momento en el que Alfred desencadeno su ataque supo que aun si usaba toda su fuerza y sus alas lo protegían seria reducido a polvo. No había tiempo, debía encontrar otra forma de reducir el impacto, él podía sentirlo cinco segundo antes del impacto, a los cuatro alargo su brazo hacia el cuerpo más cercano, pues sus garras no podía solamente aumentar su tamaño podían estirarse hasta donde su amo lo necesitara, unos cuantos metros no eran problema; a los tres segundos cogieron un cuerpo; a los dos la garra se retractó y un segundo antes de que el ataque impactara ya tenía un escudo adicional para poder soportar el ataque. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente ese rayo de luz no era algo que un simple escudo humano pudiera detener el rayo de luz fácilmente atravesó el cuerpo reduciéndolo a cenizas la diferencia fue que ahora la parte del rayo que iba a golpearlo estaba más débil, ahora ya podía bloquearlo; en el instante que el cuerpo termino de desintegrase él ya tenía sus garras listas concentrando todo su poder en esas garras las cuales volvieron a aumentar de tamaño empezó a desviar aquella masa de poder puro. Su aspecto era el resultado de ello, el poder era tan grande que sus garras empezaron a partirse poco a poco y sentía como las ráfagas que traspasaban sus garras quemaban y cortaban su piel. Por ello, esos segundos que duro el golpe los sintió como si nunca fueran a acabar.

Sin embargo, había sobrevivido y tenía al caballero a su merced aun en el estado en el que se encontraba debería ser fácil acabar con él y destruir el santuario. Podía ver como su rostro de llenaba poco a poco con una expresión de desesperación, no tenía precio, la victoria era suya.

Era cierto, la expresión de Alfred había cambiado pero no era por miedo ni desesperación como creía Reiji el reconoció el objeto que el demonio tenía en su garra era un trozo de metal de un color rojo carmesí. El rey, sabia a quien pertenecía ese objeto, era un fragmento de la armadura del Caballero Carmesí del Imperio de los Dragones; frenéticamente comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada con la esperanza de que no fuera lo que él creía que sus sentidos le estuvieran jugando una broma, que en lugar de haber matado al demonio había matado a otro hombre inocente.

- Tu … tu … lo usaste como … escudo humano – dijo el caballero con voz quebrada.

- ¿Y eso qué? – respondió tranquilamente el demonio mientras se limpiaba la sangra de su boca.

- MALDITO – grito el caballero mientras intentaba levantar su espada.

Era inútil, sin importar cuanto trataba no podía encontrar más fuerzas para poder pelear. El caballero sentía que iba a morir, pero debía de encontrar la manera de que al menos esto acabara con él. Según lo que había visto el demonio solo atacaba de cerca, si tenía razón el momento en el cual clavara su garra en su pecho podía ser la oportunidad para acabarlo. Para lograrlo, debía tener un tiempo perfecto al momento del ataque y lograr separarse de su reina rápidamente. La única forma y al mismo tiempo la única esperanza de acabar con esto. Reiji noto el silencio como una advertencia, sabía que el rey nunca se rendiría aun en ese estado, el buscaría la forma de acabar con el aun si eso significaba su propia muerte.

- Parece que planeas algo, Rey de los caballeros. aunque es totalmente inútil.- dijo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Por más que quisiera sentir como se detenía el corazón del caballero en sus manos, debía de ser cauteloso. Empezó a retroceder, un paso, dos pasos, luego tres antes de dar el cuarto, se detuvo y levanto sus dos garras al cielo. Para la sorpresa de Alfred el demonio no solo atacaba de cerca sino también a distancia. Al igual que en caso de Alfred un aura de oscuridad cubrió a Reiji por completo; sin embargo, al mismo tiempo un circulo negro se iba formando a su alrededor.

- Que la luz sea tragada por la oscuridad. ¡Que esta maldición acabe con toda esperanza! – recito el demonio

- ¡DETENTE! ¡REIJI! – grito Alfred al darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

- Diez piezas de destrucción ¡ASCENCION DE LA OSCURIDAD!

En un instante el círculo que lo rodeaba empezó a crecer a una gran velocidad tragando todo lo que estaba en su paso. Estaban perdidos, no solo Alfred sino su esposa y todos los demás líderes; el caballero había fallado, aun con todo sus esfuerzos y su poder no había podido proteger nada.

- Lo siento Salome, lo siento tanto. – dijo mientras la oscuridad se iba acercando cada vez más.

- Solo abrázame Alfred – dijo la reina mientras ponía su mano en su rostro.

Otra explosión devolvió a los guardias a la realidad, quienes se habían relajado luego de ver el rayo de luz salir del cuarto de reuniones del palacio. Puesto que, que ser podría sobrevivir a eso su rey era invencible no había razón para apurarse. Sin embargo, esa confianza fue traicionada al ver una gran explosión de color negra dándose pocos minutos después en la misma cámara. Al ver eso, todos los guardias se apresuraron a llegar, empezaron a correr hasta que sentían como sus pulmones quemaban y que se iban a desmayar pero no importaba si su miedo era real el rey había caído y con él toda esperanza.

Reiji al ver la destrucción que había causado no puedo aguantar la ganas de reír, había ganado, el rey había muerto los pueblos seguían sin unificarse y él y sus demonios los arrasarían uno a uno sin problemas. Dado que, si el Santuario del Cielo había caído que impedía la caída de los demás. Así mientras se regodeaba de su triunfo sintió algo raro, se supone que él podía sentir todo lo que era tragado por su oscuridad y ello lo fortalecía debería de haber absorbido a ocho personas, los siete lideres restantes, al rey y a su reina. Sin embargo, solo sentía que había absorbido a dos guerreros no tenía sentido. Fue entonces cuando lo vio aun un chico parado frente al rey de los caballeros, el cual sujetaba a la diosa del sol Amaterasu en un brazo y a la princesa de la Zona Oscura, Luquier en el otro.

El chico era un completo enigma para Reiji, lo sabía, esa no era una armadura cualquiera, era uno de los grandes tesoros del Santuario "La armadura del león de Fuego". Era la armadura de fuego más fuerte en Cray, los brazos y las piernas eran de color naranja los brazos eran normales con pequeñas garras en las muñecas; en cambio las piernas que eran mismo color se distinguían por terminar en garras con tres uñas; sin embargo, las armadura de los muslos y bíceps eran un color negro, el pecho era una mezcla de naranja y negro dibujando el rostro de un león y los hombros eran unas garras de color naranja. La armadura, resaltaba la piel morena del chico quien en su frente tenía una pequeña gema rectangular en su frente que sostenía un círculo dorado en el cual se unían dos adornos negros que terminaban en colmillos formando una corona, la cual adornaba su largo cabello rubio. El chico poco interés le tomo al demonio, en lugar de ello dejo a las reinas en el suelo con mucho cuidado y asomándose al rey, quien se encontraba en el piso y en los brazos de su reina y le dijo:

- ¡Padre! Como se encuentra, su vida no corre peligro verdad madre. – dijo el chico.

- No Ezel, tu padre solamente está agotado pero se pondrá bien. – dijo la reina Salome mientras miraba a su hijo con una sonrisa.

- Madre te lo encargo. Cuida de mi padre, yo terminare esto. – dijo Ezel mientras de ponía de pie y volteaba a ver al demonio

El demonio no lo entendía, en que momento ese chico había llegado a la habitación y como se había movido tan rápido para sacar a dos de los líderes y detener su ataque. Lo que más lo confundía era en donde estaban los otros tres líderes que faltaban. Entonces escucho una voz atrás suyo era el último sobreviviente de la nación que acababa de destruir el androide Eisenkugel.

- Ezel, como está el rey de los caballeros.- dijo el robot Eisenkugel.

Quien también tenía en cada uno de sus brazos a una líder, en su brazo derecho se encontraba la dama de las Rosas y en el otro la reina Shamshiel.

- Padre se encuentra bien, por favor llévelas abajo, deben de haber guardias que puedan ponerlas a salvo. Luego, regresa para poder transportar a los demás heridos.- dijo Ezel mientras sacaba de su espalda dos espadas cortas, gruesas y curvas en forma de un colmillo.

- ¿Tú que harás chico? – pregunto el androide.

- Eliminare a este sujeto – dijo mientras apuntaba su espada al demonio.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Reiji.

- Príncipe de los paladines, capitán de la segunda fuerza principal de ataque del reino los Paladines de Oro e hijo del rey de los caballeros Alfred. Yo soy el que te destruirá ¡El León de fuego Ezel!

Ante esas palabras unas llamas de color carmesí envolvieron las espadas del joven paladín y por fue en ese instante que Reiji quedo paralizado por segunda vez. No lo entendía, cualquiera que viera esa explosión debería estar con miedo o nervioso de enfrentarse a un adversario así pero los ojos del chico no tenían miedo ni duda alguna, era algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo y ello solo hacía que su odio ardiera con más fuerza en su interior. Él era una amenaza, una demasiado grande.

* * *

SEGUNDO CAPITULO LISTO (= APOYENME CON ALGUNA SUGERENCIA


	4. Chapter 3 danza de fuego y sombra

Capítulo 3 Danza de fuego y sombra.

Todos los presentes se sentían atrapados por una especie de tensión que envolvía la habitación. Aun sin moverse las voluntades de ambos guerreros chocaban entre si impidiendo que ninguno se moviera. Ambos esperaban, algún sonido, alguna distracción que les diera una ventaja; sin embargo por diferentes razones, Ezel por precaución pero Reiji la miedo; el demonio no lo entendía pero toda fibra de su ser le decía que si peleaba con ese sujeto iba a ser destruido. Su cuerpo lo sentía, mas su mente lo negaba con todas sus fuerzas, había vencido a Alfred, al más fuerte de los paladines un guerrero desconocido no debería poder hacerle nada; sin embargo el miedo no se iba, pero el demonio luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no huir. Puesto que, estaba tan cerca él era el único en su camino si lo eliminaba entonces, destruiría todo el santuario, no todo este mundo que no tenía futuro. Entonces paso, en el momento en el cual el androide que sostenía a las dos reinas encendió los motores de sus piernas para volar a la base del castillo; ese sonido que libero fue lo que marcó el inicio de la batalla entre el paladín y el demonio. Un segundo, un segundo después de que el androide empezara a descender Reiji vio como el guerrero ya se encontraba a pocos pasos de el y como su espada derecha se acercaba rápidamente a su cuello.

El demonio retrocedió sorprendido, no esperaba que este chico se moviera tan rápido; aunque no era necesario evitar el golpe pues estaba seguro que ese ataque no lo dañaría su derecha se movió sola intentando detener el avance de la espada envuelta en llamas carmesís. En el momento en que la palma de la garra y la espada chocaron se pudo ver como dos auras se repelían la una a la otra. Fuego y oscuridad intentando consumirse el uno al otro sin conseguirlo, formando un equilibrio que Reiji no podía romper.

- _"Es un chico, como puede tener tanto poder"- _penso Reiji mientras veía como su garra retrocedía centímetro a centímetro.

Una luz carmesí lo trajo de vuelta a la batalla, mientras el demonio no intentaba romper el equilibrio el paladín ya tenía listo su próximo ataque. Llamas se concentraban en su espada izquierda envolviéndola por completo, con cada segundo que pasaba las llamas crecían y se volvían más brillantes.

- ¡BURNING INFERNO! – grito Ezel mientras blandía su espada contra Reiji

- ¡CINCO PIEZAS DE DESTRUCCION! – respondió el demonio

Una tercera explosión termino de destruir lo que en otros tiempos había sido la más hermosa cámara del palacio en el Santuario del Cielo. La Reina se había sorprendido ante la fuerza de su hijo, por alguna razón su esposo siempre le había ocultado cuales eran los verdaderos poderes de su hijo ; la razón, ni el mismo rey podía ver toda la magnitud de su poder. Cuando su vio que desataba una tormenta de fuego se sintió aliviada, aliviada de que esto iba terminar, aliviada de que las muertes habían sido mínimas y que su familia estaba bien. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas fueron rotas cuando el cuerpo de su hijo salió volando de la nube de humo que había sido formada por su propio ataque y se estrelló contra la pared.

Mientras corría hacia su lado, podía ver como el demonios caminaba lentamente a su hijo completamente ileso..

- ¡EZEL! – grito la reina preocupada.

- ¡No te acerques! Esta batalla aún no termina. – respondía su hijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Reiji no podía evitar mirar al paladín con incredulidad, acababa de bloquear su golpe más fuerte y lo tenía a su merced. Sin embargo, el miedo no se iba su enemigo estaba de rodillas y sin fuerzas, pero seguía teniendo miedo de él. No lo entendía, no tenía sentido, era completamente absurdo. Empezó a acercarse a Ezel mientras

- Quédate en el piso chico, ni siquiera puede herirme – declaro el demonio.

- ¿Estás seguro? - decía el paladín mientras se ponía de pie.

En ese instante el demonio sintió un fuerte ardor en sus manos, lentamente las levanto y pudo ver como una línea roja se dibujaba en ambas y como la sangre comenzaba a derramarse. En ese momento lo entendió, no era el miedo al guerrero lo que Reiji sentía era el miedo a su potencial, aún era inexperto y débil pero ya había logrado lo que ni el Rey de los caballeros había podido; lo había hecho sangrar, mientras tanto en el rostro de Ezel, quien ya se había puesto de pie se dibujaba una sonrisa.

- Interesante – murmuro el demonio

Llamas volvieron a envolver las espadas, a las cuales en lugar de colocarlas enfrente de él las coloco ligeramente atrás suyo. Las llamas empezaron a arder con más fuerza y en segundo Ezel había desaparecido moviéndose a una gran velocidad mediante el impulso de sus llamas como si fuera un meteoro. Sin embargo, ello no sirvió contra el demonio quien ya había descubierto el secreto de su velocidad. Mientras el león lanzaba sus colmillos contra el demonio con fuerza y fiereza este los evadía sin mucho problema pues a diferencia de su padre o su tío sus golpes carecían de algo esencial, estaban vacíos, a diferencia de su tío que usaba su rabia para luchar con más fuerza y de su padre que usaba su sentido de la justicia o incluso el mismo Reiji que dependía de su odio, estos golpes le parecían una broma.

La batalla seguía, Ezel golpeaba con sus espadas a cuatro lugares distintos en con ráfaga de ataques los cuales eran repelidos por las garras de Reiji, quien viendo el nivel del paladín decidió jugar un poco con él; quien imaginaria que ese sería su mayor error. Al ver que sus golpes no acertaban, Ezel opto por otra forma de ataque, junto sus espadas y concentrando sus llamas lanzo una ráfaga gigante de fuego que amenazo con devorar al demonio. Reiji, no sintió pues no era una amenaza para el , centímetros antes de tocar al demonio la ráfaga fue detenida completamente por la garra derecha del demonio.

- _Este nivel no es nada – _pensó el demonio mientras con su garra izquierda partía la ráfaga en dos.

- ¡Esto es todo lo que tienes niño! Esto no es nada – declaro el demonio.

Mientras buscaba al muchacho para poder contemplar como la expresión de su rostro se sumía en la más grande desesperación. Su sonrisa pronto murió al ver que el muchacho había desaparecido, en ese instante sintió el calor de una gran llama atrás suyo, era Ezel, usando sus llamas como distracción se había escabullido en su punto ciego o al menos eso pensaba. Sin siquiera voltear el demonio lo agarro de la muñeca y lo estrello sin piedad contra el piso.

- Ríndete chico, si lo haces lo hare rápido como con tu tío y los androides.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunto el paladín.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Por qué tanta muerte. ¿Cuál es el punto de borrar una nación? ¿cuál es el punto de matar a tantos inocente? - pregunto el paladín mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

- No tiene un punto – dijo Reiji seriamente- este mundo está podrido, puede que en este lugar no se vea pero las guerras las muertes es algo que pasa todo los días en este mundo. Este lugar no tiene futuro, con el pasar del tiempo este mundo será destruido por sus propios habitantes.

- ¡Entonces es por eso! ¿No hay esperanza y por eso prefieres matarlos a todos tú mismo?

- ¡EXACTO! Si al final todos terminaran muertos al menos yo lo hare para que no sufran demasiado.

- NO ME JODAS – grito el león

Ante la declaración del demonio junto todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para ponerse de pie y enfrentarse aquel ser que despreciaba la vida. Volviendo a encender sus llamas se lanzó contra el demonio quien se mantenía tranquilo y hasta un poco aburrido, el cual dio un suspiro y luego dijo:

- ¿No te parece que te emocionas mucho? Son solo robots

- ¡Siguen siendo seres vivos! – contesto el león mientras su cuchilla cortaba el aire en dirección al demonio.

Al igual que hace unos instantes el demonio lo cogió de la muñeca antes de que la espada pudiera siquiera tocarlo. Intentando librarse el león ataco con su otro brazo solo para que este sufriera el mismo destino. El demonio al ver que lo tenía completamente a su merced soltó una pequeña sonrisa antes de lanzarlo al aire. El caballero sentía como su cuerpo rompía el viento y no sabía cuánto había ascendido hasta el momento en el cual las llamas que salían de sus espadas fueron capaces de detenerlo. Sin perder un segundo bajo la mirada buscando Reiji, no estaba ahí nunca entendió por qué lo hizo por al momento que volteo y levanto su mirada lo único que fue capaz de ver fue una garra negra que se acercaba rápidamente a su rostro.

El demonio atrapo su rostro con su garra y sin perder tiempo descendió, mientras llevaba al paladín entre sus garras, a gran velocidad estrellando su rostro contra el suelo con tal fuerza que el piso se hundió alrededor del caballero formando un círculo.

- No te preocupes chico tu muerte te liberara de este mundo. Ya no tendrás que sufrir más – dijo mientras apretaba el rostro de Ezel con más fuerza.

- No ….. – respondió en un susurro

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- No … no… no me rendiré. Contra alguien como tu… no puedo perder.

- Interesantes últimas palabras

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh – grito Ezel en dolor.

Mientras aumentaba su fuerza en su agarre sintió como alguien intentaba separarlo del paladín. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando vio que se trataba del ciborg Eisenkugel quien con todas sus fuerzas intentaba salvar al chico. El pensamiento le pareció divertido, había eliminados a todos los habitantes de Stargate excepto a él, sin su muerte el primer paso para su purga no estaría completo. Sin pensarlo soltó al caballero que apenas si podía mantenerse consiente, en ese instante el robot se alejó del demonio y se preparó para enfrentarlo.

- ¿Tan importante te parece este chico? Sabes que si me enfrentas morirás, Eisenkugel.

- Mataste a todos mis hermanos demonio. ¡no más! ¡ni una muerte más!

- Pues lo siento Robot, la tuya es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba destrozado, sentía como la sangre caia de su frente y Su visión era borrosa, apenas era capaz de distinguir dos figuras una azul y otra negra que se movían de forma extraña, en un momento estaban cerca y luego se alejaban la silueta azul se movía en varias direcciones tratando de soprender a la negra pero la negra lo esquivaba. Según los minutos fueron pasando la imagen se fue haciendo cada vez más visible hasta que un grito fue lo hizo recuperar la conciencia por completo; cuando fue capaz de entender que estaba pasando solo hubo lugar para el horror en su mente y en su corazón, ante el se hallaba Eisenkugel quien ponía su brazo izquierdo el trozo de metal destrozado del cual goteaba sangre sin cesar y que antes había sido su cañón mientras su mirada estaba fija en Reiji quien lo sostenía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Vamos, levántate si sigues asi ese demonio lo matara levántate, se lo prometiste le juraste que sin importar que lucharías para proteger a todos ¡LEVANTATE! Vamos aun puede ser salvado. Eh? No, no,no,no,no no te atrevas. Diablos mi boca no se mueve, mi voz no se escucha. No, le arranco el otro brazo, el demonio lo está disfrutando oigo como ríe y aun así no logro levantarme, el robot ya no puede seguir luchando cae de rodillas mientras la sangre se desborda de los agujeros en los que antes solían estar sus brazos. Veo como el demonio se acerca lentamente a él. ! NO, ALEJATE DE EL! Logro gritarlo pero la respuesta del demonio es solo una horrible mueca de burla. ¡EISENKUGEL CORRE! Por qué no responde, acaso quiere morir, diablos no puedo ver bien a ese maldito el cuerpo del robot nubla la vista. No, es imposible._

Eisenkugel no podía moverse si escapaba era el fin para el paladín pero mientras se pusiera en el camino del demonio; aunque sea por un segundo alargaría la vida del guerrero, él podía sentirlo ese chico era demasiado valioso. No se inmuto cuando el demonio lo levanto por la cabeza y empezó a clavar sus garras en los costados de la misma, no iba a darle el gusto de verlo gritar o suplicar por su vida. Entonces lo sintió, como una garra atravesaba su pecho y tomaba algo, su corazón. Ello fue lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviera negro.

- JAJAJAJAJA que débil fue este idiota. – rio el demonio mientras arrojaba el cuerpo del robot al costado de Ezel.

Mientras reía vio algo que lo dejo impactado. El paladín se había puesto de pie, podía ver como la sangre envolvía su rostro y podía ver que casi todo su cuerpo estaba destrozado; entonces por qué? ¿Cómo podía seguir de pie? Llamas carmesís empezaron a surgir de nuevo pero no envolvían solo a sus espadas sino al guerrero por completo.

- Demonio , juro que te matare.- dijo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

- Mi nombre es Reiji, mocoso y yo…

Fue interrumpido por una espada que lo empezaba a cortar por el costado izquierdo. Mientras decía esa palabras no solo el había cortado la distancia si no que ya había hecho contacto con el. Para cuando logro salir del rango de la espada ya había recibido un corte regular en el costado de torax. Ezel no lo dejaría descansar, apenas Reiji dio un paso adelante el león ya tenía sus colmillos listos y en dirección a su cuello. No le quedaba opción hizo lo único que le quedaba repeler el ataque como la ultima vez. Por una segunda vez fuego y oscuridad chocaron entre si.

- ¡Quien te crees para tratar las vidas de inocentes como basura!

- Este mundo no tiene esperanza, la muerte es lo que traerá salvación.

- VETE AL INFIERNO, REIJI

Con eso sus llamas ardieron con más fuerza y poco a poco fue haciéndolo retroceder y antes que el demonio pudiera hacer algo la espada ya se había hecho camino a través de su garra hasta su rostro. El demonio sonrió, así como con el rey de los caballeros sus alas saldrían en su protección y así lo hicieron solo que el colmillo del león no se detuvo, poco a poco una grieta se iba formando hasta que el colmillo la travesó por completo. Vio como segundo a segundo la punta de la espada de acercaba a su ojo, no lo entendía esas alas malditas eran la máxima defensa y aun así ese chico había desintegrado con sus llamas una de ellas. Sintió como la espada cortaba el lado derecho de su rostro, como las llamas quemaban su rostro, como la mitad de lo que veía se teñía de un rojo carmesí. Sin perder tiempo se alejó rápidamente del paladín, mientras contenía la sangre de que salía de su ojo derecho con su también destrozada garra. Entonces la oyó , su voz sin pensarlo apuñalo en esa dirección solo para encontrar su garra aprisionada en su brazo izquierdo.

- Alguien como tú que desprecia la vida y que ha abandonado la esperanza no merece vivir.

- No … espera – titubeo el demonio

Su espada derecha volvió a envolverse en llamas pero esta vez las llamas eran más rojas que antes ira alimentaba su fuego formando una espada de fuego que se sobreponía a la espada. Sin dudarlo ataco y como declarando sentencia dijo:

- Ojala en el infierno puedas reflexionar sobre tus acciones. ¡Crimson Inferno!

Mientras el ataque llegaba a él, pudo verlo a un león de fuego detrás de él una bestia feroz que destruiría a todo quien se interpusiera en su camino y que lastimara a cualquier persona importante para él. El miedo volvió a apoderarse de él , podía sentir como su fin estaba cerca como cada centímetro de que la hoja se aproximaba era la cuenta regresiva para su muerte. Finalmente, no sintió dolor al momento de ser absorbido por ese mar de llamas carmesís.


	5. Chapter 4 Un nuevo viaje

Capítulo 4: un nuevo viaje

Las llamas comenzaban a apagarse mientras el humo mostraba las oscuras paredes que antes habían sido tan blancas como el marfil. Las llamas de Ezel se habían extendido por toda la habitación excepto en donde descansaban sus padres y las dos princesas. Aunque su instinto le decía que había ganado, no entendía que había pasado no sabía de donde había sacado la fuerza para lograr esto solo que en ese instante había sentido un gran deseo de hacer pagar al demonio. Mientras buscaba con su mirada algún rastro del demonio, no pudo evitar notar el estado de la cámara. Las dos habitaciones que antes habían estado separadas estaban juntas pues la pared había caído. El techo que cubría el cielo no existía más y los muchos cuadros y flores que antes habían adornado las paredes habían sido reducidas a cenizas. De pronto empezó a sentir como toda la fatiga los atacaba de golpe, impidiéndole estar de pie. Cayendo sobre sus rodillas y viendo cómo, aunque el humo se había desvanecido no había rastro de él pudo relajarse y dar un suspiro mirando el cielo. Todo había terminado, aun así no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de Reiji,

_"Este mundo no tiene esperanza"._

Mientras meditaba sobre ello vio una mancha morada en el piso. Era un circulo purpura el cual se iba haciendo más y más grande Ezel miro con una mezcla de sorpresa y de terror a la mujer que salía de allí abrazando a Reiji quien tenía la mitad izquierda quemada y su brazo derecho prácticamente partido en dos tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera muerto; sin embargo, lo vio aun respiraba el demonio seguía vivo. Aun así, lo que lo sorprendió no fue eso sino la mirada llena de cariño y preocupación que la mujer le mostraba mientras lo agarraba fuertemente con sus dos brazos. Era una mujer hermosa, vestía un vestido negro corto y largas botas y guantes del mismo color habían siete estacas negras con un diamante en la parte de arriba que giraban alrededor de ella, tenía una corona negra no solo resaltaba su blanca piel sino si hermoso cabello gris. El cual cubría la mitad de su rostro y terminaba en la mitad de su pecho en donde había un enorme diamante adornando su vestido. Las estacas empezaron a girar ya no alrededor de ella sino de Reiji, y vio con sorpresa como salían rayos purpuras que empezaban a curar sus heridas. Vio como los dos trozos de su brazo se unían, como nueva piel empezaba a cubrir lo que antes habían sido quemaduras.

- Im…imposible - dijo mientras como el demonio habría sus ojos

Cuando la mayoría de sus heridas estuvieron sanadas, vio como una luz negra envolvía a la pareja, una luz que fue cortada por una garra segundos después. Ante el león ahora se encontraba un demonio prácticamente diferente, ahora vestía un traje purpura adornado con líneas amarillas, sus alas habían sufrido una transformación, pareciendo que en lugar de tener alas el demonio tenía cinco espadas gruesas saliendo de su espalda.

Lo más extraño era que las posiciones entre la pareja habían cambiado. Ahora era Reiji quien sostenía a la chica quien ahora tenía problemas para respirar y cuyo cuerpo temblaba sin control.

- Enserio, siempre haces cosas innecesarias. Nemain - dijo el demonio.

- Siento haberme metido en su pelea mi rey, pero… - intento defenderse Nemain antes de ser silenciada por un dedo en sus labios.

- Solo esta vez, te perdonare así que no lo hagas de nuevo.- dijo mientras en su rostro se formaba una leve sonrisa.

- Sí, mi rey – dijo mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos.

El demonio regreso su mirada al paladín que yacía en el suelo de rodillas, y cambio su expresión mientras levantaba su garra libre al cielo, sus unas rojas brillaron con más intensidad, antes de lanzar un ráfaga que lanzo al paladín a donde se encontraban sus padres y las dos princesas.

- Te mostrare la verdadera desesperación – declaro el demonio

- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto el león

- Te demostrare lo inútil que es tener esperanza en este mundo.- sus alas comenzaron a extenderse y un circulo negro se empezó a abrir a sus pies.

- ¡Diez piezas de Destrucción! ¡HELL'S DEVASTATION!

Tanto de sus alas como las cinco unas de su garra desprendieron rayos negros que empezaron a destruir lo que quedaba de la habitación. Ezel podía ver como debajo de Reiji se formaba un vórtice que engullía todo a su paso. Desde su posición veía como ya había consumido la habitación de abajo y como la superficie donde estaban era lo único que evitaba que cayeran en ese abismo. Sin embargo, En segundo el piso empezó a desmoronarse por completo, y Ezel solo podía ver como sus padres y los demás caían en ese negro vacío. Sin pensar agarro a la que tenía más cerca, la princesa de la zona oscura y salto clavando su espada en pared evitando caer. Su rostro se mezcló con terror mientras sus padres caían cada vez más cerca del vacío. Hasta que una voz lo hizo llevar su mirada arriba.

- Lo vez , no importa cuánto trates , no importa cuánto luches al fin y al cabo todo lo que te es preciado terminara siendo destruido.

- REIJIIIIIIIIIIII – rugió el león

- Es por eso que debes abandonarlo todo como yo. Sobretodo esos lazos es la única forma vivir en este mundo.

Ezel no sabía que hacer no podía salvarlo, iban a morir, sus padres iban a morir al igual que la Dama de la Rosas. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ese era su límite. ¿En verdad no había otra forma de vivir? ¿acaso tenía razón y la esperanza no existía en este mundo?

- Entonces , supongo que debemos estar orgullosos de que nuestro líder puede vivir sin volverse como tú

Reiji y Ezel sorprendidos por la voz buscaron con sus miradas y los vieron. A poca distancia del foso estaba cuatro caballeros sosteniendo cada uno a los que habían caído al foso.

A la derecha se encontraba volando con dos alas negras, un caballero de armadura cuyos brazos y piernas eran de color negro, mientras que su pecho era de color dorado a excepción del vientre en el cual había un grabado de dos caballos. Su casco tenía el rostro de un caballo y dos cuernos dorados que combinaban con su cabello. En su espalda encima de su capa negra sostenía una alabarda de hoja era curva y de un color purpura. Mientras que, sus brazos sostenían a la reina Salome quien decía "Gracia Vortimer". Si era el caballero de la oscuridad Vortimer.

A su lado izquierdo se encontraba, un muchacho de cabello plomo quien vestía una armadura del mismo color a excepción de varios cristales en forma de colmillos que adornaban su hombro y su pecho. En su hombro derecho tenía la cabeza de un lobo de color plateado con ojos dorados, de cuya cabeza salía una piel metálica con varias puntas que le servía de protección y de capa. En su casco estaba plasmada la cara de un lobo mirando al cielo con dos garras a cada lado sosteniéndose de su cabeza y con un gran cristal azul en el medio. Se encontraba parado sobre dos espadas cruzadas en la pared mientras mantenía apoyado en sus hombros al rey Alfred. Se trataba del caballero de la tempestad Sagramore.

A su costado se encontraba un guerrero de armadura color crema que tenía una garra que consistía en tres cuchillas color esmeralda clavada en la pared. Toda su armadura tenía adornos dorados en sus hombros, rodillas y en su pecho en cual tenía un pequeño rostro de lobo color dorado en el medio. Su casco tenía una imagen que hacía referencia a un lobo color celeste y con ojos esmeraldas, que dejaba ver su largo cabello castaño. Con su otra garra sostenía a la Dama de las Rosas, se trataba del caballero del trueno, el colmillo de plata Garmore.

El último caballero, aquel que estaba parado en la pared con dos katanas color amarillo envainadas en su cintura. Era un hombre de piel bronceada con una armadura color dorada, con varios adornos color blanco a los largo de la armadura. Lo más resaltante eran los dos espacios que había en su pecho a la altura de sus hombros y en sus dos muslos. Su casco era uno especial, pues tenía dos largas orejas de conejo color blanco y dorado. En sus brazos sostenía el cuerpo destrozado del androide Eisenkugel. el caballeros de la luna , Pellinore. Sin perder tiempo empezó a subir la pared hasta llegar a donde estaba Ezel.

- ¿te encuentras bien?- hablo Pellinore.

- Se tomaron su tiempo. Eh – rio el león

- No es nuestra culpa. Tu te fuiste corriendo sin decir nada cuando te enteraste que iba a haber una reunión - respondió Garmore

- A si el maestro Majestic dice que cuando regreses te matara – dijo sin inmutarse Vortimer.

- Jajajaja. Estas perdido líder, sabes que ni tu padre puede contra el maestro. Que mal que sus castigos no puedan ser en ambiente grandes, sería un gran espectáculo. - rio Sagramore.

- CALLATE – rugió el león

Reiji miraba la escena sin entender, cuatro caballeros realmente poderosos habían llegado, lo más extraño que al igual que con el león no sabía nada de estos caballeros. Lo más insultante, a pesar de estar en peligro, tenían el descaro de hablar como si esto fuera un juego. Estaba preparado para atacar cuando sintió que, aquella mujer que sostenía en sus brazos tenia cada vez más problemas para respirar. En ese momento mostro un rostro de preocupación que solo fue captado por Vortimer.

- ¡León de Fuego! nuestra batalla tendrá que esperar. Ten por seguro que la siguiente vez hare que te hundas en la más profunda desesperación.

- No Reiji, la siguiente ten por seguro que acabare contigo.

Los cinco guerreros vieron como el demonio se alejaba cargando a la chica. Según se alejaba el foso negra iba desapareciendo permitiendo que los guerreros pudieran descender. Una vez en el suelo, cada uno de los presentes empezó a retomar el conocimiento a excepción de dos, el fallecido androide y Luquier.

Lo último que había visto fue una luz negra que se acercaba a toda velocidad al balcón y como el paladín les gritaba que retrocedieran y tuvieran cuidado. En el instante que vio como el piso se movió todo se volvió negro. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado así , solo que cuando despertó se vio apoyada en una gran cabellera rubia, que sin saber por qué se sentía cómoda.

- ¡Luquier! ¡Luquier! Vamos ya, despierta. DESPIERTA- dijo el león

- ¡YA CALLATE! - respondió la princesa mientras levantaba su cabeza.

Ya despierta vio, como ocho pares de ojos las miraban , los paladines estaban riéndose excepto Vortimer que ya se había ido, la Reina Salome y la Dama de las rosas sonreían y Alfred solo miraba sorprendido a la princesa. Pasaron unos segundo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en la espalda de un hombre. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el hecho de ser cargada de esa manera y sobre todo por él.

- Luquier , parece que estas bien – dijo Ezel con una sonrisa.

- …. – la princesa no respondía

- ¿Pasa algo malo Luquier?

- Ya…. Ya te dije que me llames Reina. IDIOTA – dijo mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

- Auch. Cuál es el problema nos conocemos de años

- Cállate, quien te crees que eres para cargarme de esta forma. ¡Bájame!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo enserio por q no puedes apreciar a quien te salvo la vida.

- ¿de qué hablas?

- Mi hijo fue quien te sostuvo para que no cayera desde la recamara hasta aquí y estuvo velando hasta despertaras. – intervino el rey.

Aquello, sorprendió a Luquier enserio, ese tipo siempre había sido así. Cuando Ezel, la bajo pudo ver como su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas. Siempre había sido así, se preocupaba por otros antes que por él, no sabía porque era así era algo que odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo de él. Antes de alejarse le murmuro un rápido "gracias" al odio lo que llevo una sonrisa al paladín antes de desmayarse en los brazos de sus compañeros.

Habían pasado un par de días desde la batalla con Reiji. Ezel y sus compañeros se habían reunido en la sala del Rey. Ellos habían entrado tranquilo y peleando en el camino. Una vez frente al rey los cinco caballeros se tornaron serios, incluso Sagramore se comportó.

- ¿Saben para que los llame aquí. a ustedes, cinco portadores de las antiguas armaduras ancestrales? Caballo de la oscuridad Vortimer, Lobo de la Tempestad Sagramore, Lobo del colmillo de plata Garmore, Conejo de la luz de luna Pellinore y León de fuego Ezel.

- Una misión, Rey Alfred.- Respondió Garmore

- Si ,es necesario saber qué es lo que está pasando, la nación de Stargate ha caído, los demonios se están movilizando debemos evitar que esto se vuelva una guerra sin control. Les ordeno que vayan al continente de Zoo, hemos recibido una llamada de que una contingente de demonios se acercan a la zona del clan Great Nature, protejan a los sabios animales y ayuden con la evacuación . si la situación es tan mala como me imagino necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. Ahora ¡VAYAN!

Los cinco caballeros asintieron y se dispusieron a ir a la costa para tomar el barco que los llevaría a su misión. Sin embargo, decidieron separarse y encontrarse en el barco en una hora.

Ezel regreso a la sala del rey y sin decir nada desenvaino sus espadas y apuntando al rey dijo:

- !PADRE, DIME LA VERDAD!

- a que te refiere?

- tu sabes algo del demonio, por que nos ataco, no es cierto si vamos a ir a Zoo a luchar necesito saberlo

- hijo, te dijo la verdad no se de que...

- !NO ME MIENTAS! Lo vi en tus ojos , la culpa , la sopresa , dolor.- dijo el leon enojado- padre, no mandare a mis hombres, no a mis amigos a luchar sin saber que pasa. Si te rehusas a decirme ; entonces manda a tu generales.

- ! NO PUEDO! POR QUE CREES QUE ME HE PUESTO OBLIGADO A LLAMARLOS?

- Padre?

- Ezel, por años he tratado de que ningún enemigo sepa que hay un grupo extra de paladines, pero ahora aunque no lo parezca nuestras fronteras están siendo atacadas sin parar, Gancelot, Palomedes, Bors e incluso tu maestro Majestic no pueden dejar sus puestos. por eso les estoy pidiendo esto a ustedes, ustedes son nuestra esperanza. Confía en mi hijo, siento que de alguna manera soy responsable pero realmente no se cuales sean los planes del demonio.

Ezel guardo sus espadas y comenzo a caminar a la salida pero unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo y volteo

- confio en ti padre, y lamento el haber perdido el control.

El rey no respondió y se quedo sentado mientras veía como su hijo avanzaba se alejaba lentamente, maldiciéndose por no poder hacer mas por el y esperando que pudiera lograr su cometido.

Pellinore fue a su casa donde encontró a una niña durmiendo plácidamente. Sin despertarla y acaricio el rostro de su hija a quien volvía a abandonar por luchar.

- Nos veremos pronto, Dindrane.

Luego de ello el caballero se fue dejando a la niña, quien apenas salio de esa puerta abrió sus ojo para dejar salir las lagrimas que habia estado guardando durante mucho tiempo mientras murmuraba "Cuídate Papa"

Garmore, fue a un prado cerca de la costa donde una doncella de cabellos celeste se ponía a tocar su arpa. Tocaba una música hermosa, el lobo se detuvo a unos cuantos metros esperando a que terminara para ir al barco. Una vez hubo terminado, cuando se disponía a irse, una flecha se clavó en el árbol que estaba al lado suyo con una frase "Regresa y escucha mi música otra vez". Solo sonrió y mientras se alejaba vio como su hermano menor el caballeros de la tormenta Sagramore los esperaba.

- no deberias decirle algo?

- no es necesario hermanito, ya nos hemos dicho todo lo que necesitábamos decir - dijo Garmore mientras seguía caminando y en su mente decia -"Lo juro, Vivian definitivamente regresare a tu lado"

Vortimer, se encontraba en un monte con una tumba enfrente suyo. Era el único que conocía ese lugar, el único que entendía el porqué del nombre de la lápida. Era en momentos como estos en los cuales sentía que podía sentir emoción alguna y dejos caer las lágrimas.

- Siento no haber venido en tanto tiempo, Valquiria.

sin embargo, esa expresión solo duro unos segundos antes de volver a poner esa fría cara que mantenía frente a todos. se levanto y empezó a alejarse de la lapido, solo para detenerse algunos pasos después al sentir como unas manos blancas acariciaban su rostro y ver como una pluma blanca decencia a sus manos. se formo una sonrisa mientras empezaba de nuevo a ponerse en marcha.

A la hora exacta todos estaban en el puerto, siendo recibidos por un hombre alto y fornido que tenía un pájaro muerto en su hombro que aun así hablaba. Tenía una chaqueta larga negra que le llegaba hasta los pies. El típico atuendo de un pirata. Mientras entraban el capitán se volteo y los hizo detenerse.

- Me dijeron que transportaría cinco personas, no seis.- ante ellos los cinco guerreros voltearon.

- ¡Luquier! ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Ezel.

Ante ellos, estaba la princesa de la zona oscura. Ahora ya no con un vestido, ahora vestía una blusa y pantalones de cuero color negro, llevaba botas largas color marrón y dos largos guantes de color azul con un látigo alrededor de su cintura mientras una tiara negra adornaba su cabeza.

- A donde se dirigen está en camino a mi nación esperaban poder viajar con ustedes

- No estamos en una misión Luquier no podemos…. – Ezel tuvo que detenerse al tener que esquivar un látigo que apuntaba a su rostro.

- Llámame reina, paladín a menos que quieras intentar esquivar mi latigo otra vez. – dijo con una sonrisa

- Si , Luquier capitán hay algo que podemos hacer para que viaje con nosotros. – dijo Ezel con algo de miedo en su voz

- Bueno realmente no me importa, solo quería aclarar algunas cosas.

- Gracias capitán …- dijo Luquier

- Nightmist , soy el capitán Nightmist – dijo mientras subía al barco

Los tripulantes entraron y mientras el barco zarpaba vieron como poco a poco se alejaban de su hogar sin saber que les esperaría el futuro. Una vez salieron de la zona del Santuario y entraron a la zona de Magallica y empezaron el viaje de una semana hasta el contiene de Zoo.

* * *

por si acaso para quien no lo sabe Vortimer es mitad Dragon asi que por es que puede volar. Gracia por la visitas dejen un Review . Gracias el Siguiente capitulo vendra con un especial.


End file.
